


i’ll be there for you (‘cause you’re there for me too)

by hazzalovestommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends AU, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Shameless Smut, anyway larry is cute af, but its just a tiiiiiny bit, its pretty kinky because my wife deserves the whole world so im giving her this instead, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovestommo/pseuds/hazzalovestommo
Summary: The FRIENDS au where Louis and Harry are Monica and Chandler moving in together- complete with first dates, a lot of signs, several instances for a wedding, and a ruined couch.





	i’ll be there for you (‘cause you’re there for me too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetmelodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodrama/gifts).



> hello! 
> 
> as you may have noticed, my lovely wife Nieves asked me *cough cough* forced me *cough* to write her this as an apology for not “respecting her otp” - Monica and Chandler. 
> 
> so i cooked this up, knowing absolutely nothing about Monica, Chandler, or FRIENDS and based it off of a scene i picked, so please be gentle with me i know nothing of this universe 
> 
> im absolutely joking ily darling, i hope you like it 💕 
> 
> hopefully everyone else likes it as well!
> 
> oh and the title is from the theme song, which i thought was fitting
> 
> enjoy :)

“We don’t get married unless there’s a sign,” said Harry, as they walked into a casino. He was adamant about making sure that the universe thought that they were meant to be, which was a bit silly in Louis’ opinion, but he indulged him anyway. Love makes you do a lot of stupid things, Louis mused as they walked through the line of slot machines.

As they walked hand in hand Harry spotted the Craps table and began tugging Louis over to stand beside the people playing and whispered excitedly in his ear, “Say, if you roll an eight, then there’s a definite sign we should get married.” Louis rolled his eyes lovingly, patted Harry’s arm and slammed some money down on the soft green felt of the table. This is for Harry, he thought to himself. Most things were, if he was being honest. 

So with a slight smile at his boyfriend and a little grunt of displeasure he placed a five dollar bill on the smooth surface and was given two smooth colored dice. He chanced a glance at Harry who was (not so silently) praying for an eight. 

Louis was suddenly overcome with a warm feeling coursing through him from the tips of his ears to the soles of his feet, accompanied by the smallest bit of fear present in the sweat beading on the back of his neck despite the air conditioning inside. It’s probably nothing. 

He closes his eyes, not knowing what to wish for, and rattles the dice together briefly before throwing them down on the table and cracking open an eye to see what had happened. 

It was an eight. 

Somewhere in the background he could hear Harry telling an elderly couple how this was “most definitely a sign” that he and his “amazing boyfriend” are definitely getting married. 

***  
They didn’t get married. 

They did however encounter a priest on their way to the elevator, which was very random and extremely weird considering the circumstances. Harry was just convinced that it was yet another sign. Louis just thought that Las Vegas was very very strange. 

At least now they were in the comfort of their Brooklyn apartment building with no more priests, Craps table, or airplane full of kicking and screaming children. 

Harry had been distraught upon finding that children kick rather hard after cultivating several fantasies of having a whole army of their own children. Louis found that it kind of ruins your peaceful daydreaming when you have a leg that no longer functions properly as he helped drag/ carry Harry from the car to their building. Or rather, his building. 

Louis was trying to move out of the flat that he’d shared with Niall and Stan, seeing as how Liam and Zayn had gotten the right idea a long time ago and moved in together in their own apartment by themselves. 

Anyways, Louis has just gotten in sight of Harry’s door when a brilliant plan popped into his mind, and being the secret romantic that only Harry really knew about, he decided that this was the perfect way to end a perfect trip. 

He was going to carry Harry across the threshold into his little cramped flat because that’s his boyfriend damnit and it’s fucking cute. It’s gonna be romantic as shit, just like in that movie we watched together that Haz loved. 

So plan in mind, Louis summoned all the strength he possessed and scooped Harry’s legs out from under him and tucked him safely into his arms. Harry gave a very manly shrill screech as he was lifted and hung on for dear life. He has no reason to be worried; he’ll be fine. I think. 

Actually opening the door proved to be a little more of a challenge despite it literally never being locked but Louis powered through it, intent on proving his macho, manly godliness and doing something cute for once. 

Harry, bless him, had still clung on with every fiber of his being and continued to do so. But when they both looked up, already halfway through the door Louis backed out quickly and slammed that door shut. 

“Ow! Louis!” And also maybe dropping Harry in the process. 

Yeahhhh, he thought. I’m so fucking dead. 

***  
He didn’t die that day. Instead, they went over to Louis’ soon to be ex apartment to go pack up the remaining items of clothing or furniture that belonged to him. 

While walking through the kitchen, Niall’s fiancé Barbara was finishing up putting together a bouquet for their wedding, or one of the demo ones to test out color schemes or something like that. Louis admittedly didn’t know very much about weddings, although he pretended that he hadn’t snooped around in Harry’s poorly concealed wedding magazine stash. 

One glance a Harry and Louis already knew what was going through his mind. 

His eyes widened comically and he broke out into the most dreamy smile Louis had ever seen since he’d asked Harry to go to dinner after accidentally seducing him.

***  
Louis had been sick for ages with the worst case of the flu he’d ever encountered before. Harry had been worried, because he’s the kind of person to care about everyone and everything, which always had managed to make Louis heart beat a little faster each and every time. (Even when he had been ignorant of his feelings.) 

Despite this, Louis’ pride refused to allow for him to be coddled by his admittedly very attractive pretend nurse, who had actually moved into his living room to take care of him. Which was ridiculous, because he was a grown ass man who could take care of himself. Definitely. 

So after a couple of days with Harry living with him, he decided that he could simply will away his illness and that would be the end of this whole ordeal. 

He strolled out into the living room with his monogrammed fuzzy pink bathrobe and announced that he was no longer sick so Harry’s presence was no longer necessary. And then once he was done he promptly started sneezing again. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and said that the only thing Louis would be doing would be “drinking lots of fluids and staying in bed.” 

Then, because Louis doesn’t know how to shut his mouth, he replied in a heavily congested voice, “Sure, i’ll go to bed. But only if you come with me.” Because surely Harry wouldn’t want to get into bed with him. He wouldn’t want to get sick. He definitely wouldn’t be into him anyways. 

Surprisingly enough though, Harry agreed.

That led to lots of cuddling, kleenex, and an accidental boner. Which then led to two un-accidental boners, a few sneezes and a runny nose after a life changing blowjob, and two cups of tea. 

They made promises to go out to the movies together without their friends knowing, and the rest was history. 

***  
After Louis had packed the last box, with some heavy assistance from Harry, they settled in at Harry’s flat to decompress. Thankfully, the scene that they had witnessed upon first entering was now finished, because Louis really couldn’t stomach seeing Liam and Zayn fucking on their couch twice in one day. 

He may love his friends, but not that much. Besides, even if their apartment building was under construction, (which he called bullshit on by the way), there were much better places to go have sex than on Harry’s living room furniture. 

Louis personally suspected that it was just them experimenting with exhibitionism. Harry just gave him a look that told him that he was in no position to be kink shaming anyone. 

Despite this, the excessive moaning and the sounds of Zayn getting dicked down was seemingly etched into every surface there was, so Harry took the liberty of dousing the entire room in every cleaner he had and scrubbing any surface that could have been used in their escapade. 

After cleaning the sofa thoroughly, Harry changed into a pair of sweatpants and deemed it cleanly enough to sit on. He dragged Louis down to sit with him while turning on the TV to a random channel and placing his feet on Louis’ lap. 

He saw this as an opportunity to apologize for all the work Harry had to do on his behalf, and also as a way to pay his boyfriend extra attention, which was always a plus, so he got to rubbing soothing circles around his arches, knowing that they must be rather sore. 

Harry gave a little moan at the incessant pressure and shifted slightly on the couch, but otherwise stayed silent. That’s new. Whenever he used to do this, Harry usually just giggled and complained that it tickled. 

Now Louis was intrigued. 

Carefully, he applied a little more pressure on his feet and started rubbing up and down Harry’s calfs, curious about what would get him the strongest reaction. 

As he approached Harry’s thighs, he noticed that the little moans and whimpers were getting substantially more consistent and growing in volume. Sneaking a peak at his lap, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Harry trying to grind the heel of him palm into the rather sizeable tent in his sweatpants in an attempt to conceal his arousal. 

The ironic part was that he was only turning himself on more. Louis knew Harry like the back of his hand, so he knew that this sort of teasing was driving him slowly but steadily to the brink. 

Growing more confident in his movements, he slid his hands up even further along his thighs to rest on his hips, then decided to settle his weight down on Harry’s lap, giving them both the pressure that they wanted. Louis had gotten hard alarmingly fast after he made his observation on the tent in Harry’s pants so with little else on his mind except getting them both the release that they both craved, he did what he does best. 

He started talking. 

Absolute filth started pouring out of his mouth and was whispered into Harry’s ear, while Louis took it upon himself to start grinding down on his infuriatingly clothed cock, trying to get some sort of friction before he passed out from want. 

A flurry of “Yeah baby, you’ve got me so hard looking like that” and “Does that feel good Hazza? Being good for me, sound so perfect darling” came out accompanied by the sound of Harry falling apart underneath him. 

“What do you think, Harry? Should we get you out of your pants, or should I just leave you there like that until morning? Would you be a good boy and wait for me or would you hump the pillow because you can’t help it, hmm?”

A strangled groan escaped from Harry’s mouth along with him desperately bucking his hips up, trying to find that one thing that would push him over the edge. Still though, he managed to stammer out between gasping breaths and a few moans “‘M always good Daddy, always. Please give me- oh God- give me something i’ve been good for you please Daddy.” 

There it was. The one word that always made Louis cave. And with a face like that, beautifully crumpled and a blotchy red with a few tears streaming from the corners of his eyes, Louis knew that he’d do whatever it was that Harry wanted. 

But first he was going to play with him a little; get him so close to coming and stop right before so that his boy would fall apart completely for him. Good God he’s so gorgeous when he’s like this. So beautiful for me. 

So with an amount of restraint that was downright admirable, Louis tried to stop focusing on his dick, which was beading with precum and was throbbing like there was no tomorrow, and instead hooked his fingers inside of Harry’s waistband; teasingly snapping it against his skin and relishing in the shocked little gasp of appreciation that he received. 

“Yeah baby, I’ll give you something,” he cooed. “Want me to take your pants off? I bet they’re starting to hurt.” God knows that his were. Focus Louis this isn’t about you. 

“If I take them off will you be good for me? Promise not to touch unless I say?” Harry nodded enthusiastically, already seemingly past the point of being able to use intelligent words. 

So with the promise of Harry agreeing to be good, Louis removed his pants along with his own, finally, and threw them across the room somewhere. The location wasn’t exactly important at the moment. 

What was important was the fact that Harry was literally clawing at his legs in an attempt to stop himself from coming, just from being released from his pants. Louis just smiled to himself, knowing that the pain was only going to put Harry that much further into that fuzzy headspace he went to when they played like this.

So without further stalling, Louis placed his mouth carefully on top of Harry’s, aligning their faces just right so that the position wasn’t uncomfortable. 

He spent some time just languidly rolling his hips down and licking into Harry’s mouth, tongues battling for dominance. It wasn’t much of a fight, considering how wonderfully out of it Harry was at the moment. All he could really do was moan and whimper for “more, Daddy.” 

Deciding to indulge him, Louis gave him one more peck on the lips before leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his face and to the spot behind his ear that always brought the most brilliant moans out of his boy. As he sucked a dark red spot next to Harry’s hairline, his hands slowly trailed up and down his chest, stopping at his hard little nipples. 

They were so pink and just begging to be teased so with a pleased gasp from Harry, he started circling them slowly, pinching lightly and sucking on the uppermost left one. Harry’s breathing had gotten increasingly more ragged as time went on, and his hips were circling fruitlessly in the search for more friction. 

Louis couldn’t have his game be finished so quickly so he once again headed for Harry’s neck and with a sharp pull on his hair, he started sucking another bruise into the newly exposed flesh, causing Harry’s hands to fly up to Louis’ hips and a loud moan to erupt from deep in his chest along with a hiccuping sob. 

Oh fuck. He’d completely forgotten about the pain kink. It was intended to bring him back to Earth and help him focus a little more but instead it turned him into a gloriously turned on mess. 

Well, why not see exactly how far he could get him? 

So for the first time that day, he very carefully grabbed hold of Harry’s dick, sparking a mantra of please, please, please and started loosely sliding his hand up and down, squeezing slightly at the tip and spreading the wetness around with his thumb. 

Harry gave a shout at the pressure, finally having it after so long of being denied that happy pleasurable tears were soaking the cushion he was propped up on. 

He was beside himself, scratching up and down Louis back aimlessly as he just took the pleasure. 

Suddenly, the weight disappeared off his lap and he whined confusedly until he opened his eyes again to see Louis kneeling on the floor with his own cock fisted tightly in his hand and licking his lips. 

The “O” his mouth made once he figured out what was happening was adorable and once again, Louis thanked the gods for letting Harry be his. 

And since that was as sentimental as he could be before he grew too impatient, Louis wet his lips again, watching Harry’s eyes track his every movement, and took his first little lick into Harry’s slit. 

The taste of bitter precum flooded his mouth and he moaned while taking Harry further into his mouth. Harry was writhing on the couch and grasping Louis hair so tightly he feared that Harry was losing his mind. 

As he sucked at the tip slightly while jacking his own dick at a punishingly hard pace, the only sound he could hear aside from the slurping sounds was a long continuous wail coupled with laboured breathing and desperate little thrusts into his mouth, begging him to take more. 

Louis breathed in deeply once and then relaxed his throat to allow for as much of Harry’s considerable length as he could before pulling off and licking up the vein on the side. 

He chanced a glance up at Harry then, and if thought that before he looked needy, now he looked wrecked. His lips were a swollen cherry red that matched the splotches of color in his cheeks that were streaked with tears. His hair was in a complete disarray and it was obvious that it was time to give him, both of them really, what it is that they wanted.

So with great caution, knowing that Harry was in a bit of a fragile state at the moment, he placed his hand on his shoulder and asked him “Darling, how are you feeling? You wanna come now?” 

Harry made a gurgling sound and with what seemed to be his entire will, forced out “Can I come now? Please.” Louis just pet his hair lovingly and said “Of course you can, you’ve been such a good boy for Daddy, you deserve your reward now.”

He gave him another peck on the lips and climbed back onto his lap, resting their heads together and reaching for Harry, feeling how hit and heavy he was in his hands. 

Louis felt like he’d come any second so he grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and started stroking them together quickly, allowing the precum to facilitate the glide. Harry’s head fell back as he allowed Louis to take care of him, thrusting up weakly into the heat and tightness of his hand. 

Louis could feel himself getting close, so he sped up the motion of his hand and groaned at how good it felt to feel Harry’s heat beside him, only imagining how good he was feeling right now. 

Louis could tell that Harry was approaching his climax so with a whispered, “Come, baby. Come for Daddy, you've been so good” Harry’s back arched like something out of the Exorcist and let out a scream that would definitely be heard by their neighbors, streaking cum all over his chest and Louis’ hand- which was still moving slowly, trying to finish himself off without hurting Harry. 

As come still sluggishly pulsed out of his cock, Harry ground out, “On my -ohhh- on my face, please Lou I need it.” Which, holy shit. 

“Alright baby, I’m almost there, such a good boy for me you broke down so beautifully,” Louis gasped out as his hand started to become a blur on his cock in his desperation to come. 

Looking into Harry’s eyes, which were the most stunning shade of green imaginable, he was suddenly tipped over the edge by the little “please” that escaped Harry’s lips. He probably didn’t even realize that he said anything at all. 

Suddenly his orgasm rushed up to greet him and he was coming in pearly white streaks all across Harry’s face, globs of it sticking to his hair and eyelashes. He’s the most beautiful thing Louis’d ever seen in his life. 

After he was done, he collapsed next to Harry and whispered kind nothings letting him know how good he was and how proud Louis was of him. 

Eventually Harry came back down to himself, and they got up to wash away the remaining come, sweat, and spit off in the shower. 

As they vacated the living room, Harry giggled slightly. When Louis looked at him inquiringly, he laughed and said, “We’re going to need to burn that couch.”

***  
A couple hours later, Harry was lounging on the couch once again and Louis was in the kitchen, grabbing them both some water. 

Suddenly, out of the happy fog his brain had been in since the later part of that evening, a genius idea emerged fully formed in his mind. 

“Hey, Harry. You know how I finished packing up all of my stuff from my old apartment?”

“Yeah… I helped you pack most of it.”

“Okay, so I was thinking.” Louis paused to wipe his suddenly sweaty hands on his boxers, inexplicably nervous about what he was going to ask next. “What if I unpacked here?”

There was a pause. Then Harry said confusedly, “But then all of your stuff would be here. And you’d have to go back and forth all the time; it just doesn’t make sense.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He loved Harry, but sometimes he could be a little dense. So he tried again: “What if we lived together and your curly head understood what i’m saying?”

He watched the realization dawn on Harry’s face and suddenly he’s leaping off of the couch and into his arms chanting “YES YES YES!” 

They just stand there and give each other soft little eskimo kisses, so happy to make the jump into the next phase of their relationship, when suddenly Harry jumps out of his arms and runs off to find the spare key. 

“You’ve got to christen the key,” Harry claims as he shoves it into his hand and pushes him to the door. 

Louis doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the last time this door was properly locked was about five years ago. Not when he was this excited. 

So he patiently stepped outside the door and waited for Harry to lock it and give him the slightly muffled go ahead. 

So he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. 

SNAP

Fuck. That would be the key. Breaking. In the lock. 

“Um Harry?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“The key broke and I can’t get in. Can you try to open it from your side?”

Louis heard the doorknob jiggle from the inside and heard Harry sigh. So that would be a negative on getting the door open. 

Then the best thing Louis has ever heard just came out of Harry’s mouth… “I’m going to call Liam.” 

If anyone could get this door open, it would be Liam.

As Louis pondered his existence in the hallway, and thought that this would be the last time that he’d ever see Harry again, and no he was not being dramatic, Liam poked his annoyingly chipper face around the corner, looking for all the world like he hadn’t been caught fucking Zayn on Harry’s couch. 

“Hey Louis I’m really sorr-“ he started but Louis just covered his mouth with one finger and said “If you can get me back inside my apartment, all is forgiven. Until then, don’t speak. My poor, innocent eyes are still recovering.”

So with a little nod Liam got to fiddling with the latch and muttering to himself. Then he announced that he had to go run and get something else. 

Not ten seconds later he reappeared running at full speed towards the door, kicking it down and bursting into the room like a madman. 

Harry was so startled that he jumped a foot in the air and fell from his perch on the kitchen table. 

All Louis could do was say as sarcastically and bitingly as possible “Good going Liam. You’re quite the craftsman, aren’t ya?” whilst slowly clapping. 

At least he christened the key.

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was it folks! if you liked it feel free to hit the lil heart button and leave a comment :) i love those like harry loves gucci 
> 
> if anyone wants to come say hi, im on tumblr at larryissofreakingreal !
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
